


Camera Shy

by cazmalfoy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was one picture. Was that too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Shy

Jack glared at Ianto as he reached for the camera. “No!” he exclaimed, ducking behind a wall and out of the other man’s line of sight.

Ianto rolled his eyes and followed his partner. He turned the corner and quickly brought the camera up, ready to snap a picture, only to find nothing but a wall on the other side.

He turned when he heard a familiar laugh from behind him, and quickly pressed the silver button on the camera, only to end up taking a picture of the wall opposite as Jack ducked. 

“One picture,” Ianto tried reasoning with the other man. “That’s all I want.”

Jack shook his head, ducking down and disappearing into the large fireplace; Ianto presumed it lead to a secret passage, because Jack quickly disappeared out of sight. “I’ve already told you, no. You already have one picture,” Jack’s voice echoed off the stone walls. 

“Wedding pictures do not count,” Ianto retorted, ducking down and following the sound of Jack’s voice. “Please,” he begged, turning a corner and finding Jack pressed against the wall. “Just one?”

Jack shook his head firmly. “No,” he replied, not even trying to move when Ianto stepped closer to him. “You know I don’t like having my picture taken.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow and pressed his body against Jack’s, pinning the American to the wall. “You married a photographer, Jack,” he pointed out, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jack’s mouth. “Me wanting to take pictures of you was included in the contract.”

Jack chuckled and brought his hands up to rest on Ianto’s hips, pulling him closer. “I thought that meant naked photos,” he whispered, turning his head a little so he could capture Ianto’s lips in a soft kiss.

The Welshman laughed against Jack’s mouth and pressed even closer to his partner, only just remembering to move the camera out of harms way at the last moment. “Well, that’s included as well,” he conceded. “But I can hardly hang a picture of me with my cock up your arse in the living room, in full view of my parents, can I?”

Jack trailed his fingers up Ianto’s back. “That’s a bit presumptuous, isn’t it? How do you know it wouldn’t be my cock up your arse?” he asked.

Ianto kissed him again, more passion behind it than before. “Because I know you and how much you love me fucking you,” he replied, dropping his voice to little more than a whisper.

Jack murmured with contentment and kissed Ianto back softly until a giggle sounded from behind them and they slowly broke apart, turning to face the intruder.

A small girl, with her blonde hair tied back in pigtails, was watching them with her hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle her giggles. 

“Louise! How many times do I have to tell you not to run off like that?” another voice sounded and her mother appeared, glaring down at her daughter. 

The little girl, Louise, giggled again and pointed towards Jack and Ianto, who were too surprised to actually move. 

Her mother looked up and smiled, before turning back to her daughter. “Don’t point, honey. It’s rude.” She looked back over at Jack and Ianto, adding, “I’m sorry.”

Ianto shook his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he replied, stepping away from Jack until there was a little bit of respectable distance between them.

She took hold of Louise’s hand and pulled her back down the corridor. “But mummy, those two boys were kissing!” Louise exclaimed, her voice echoing back to Jack and Ianto.

“Yes they were.”

“Why were they kissing?” she asked innocently.

“Well I imagine because they’re in love,” they heard her mother answer.

“Like you and daddy?”

They could practically hear the smile in her mother’s voice as she replied, “I imagine so, yes.”

“Oh. That’s okay then,” Louise decided. “If they’re in love then…” Her voice trailed off as they reached the fireplace and left the secret tunnel.

Ianto chuckled and looked back at Jack, who was looking at him with a smile on his face. “Just one?” he asked again. “Please, and I’ll stop bugging you.”

Jack sighed and nodded his head, not moving from where he was leaning back against the wall, one leg bent at the knee, his foot flat on the wall and a hand in his pocket. “What do you want me to do?” he asked, resigning himself to his fate.

Ianto selected the setting he wanted and brought the camera up. “Nothing,” he replied. “Just stand there and look pretty.”

~

Two days later, Ianto had to go back to work after what felt like the longest two weeks of his life. Normally working didn’t bother him, but when the model seemed hell bent on flirting with him, his job started to grate on his nerves.

Surreptitiously he glanced at his watch and sighed thankfully when he saw what the time was. He had all the photographs he needed and Jack should already be home so they could spend the evening together.

“I think we’ve got what we need,” he told the model, closing the shutter on his camera and moving over to his open computer.

The model pouted and stepped down from the platform she had been on. “Are you sure?” she asked, taking her robe from a nearby rack.

Ianto nodded his head, shutting the computer down and placing the camera in its case. “Pretty certain,” he replied distractedly. “I’ll need to double check the photos, but the magazine should let you know shortly which ones they’ve chosen.”

She pouted harder and ran her hand up his arm. “Can’t you stay a while?” she tried again, running her long fingers through the hair at the back of his head.

A knock on the door interrupted her and Ianto knew that he was very close to kissing whoever was on the other side of the door. “Yeah?” he called, moving away from the model thankfully.

A young teenager who was on work experience with the studio, entered and smiled nervously at Ianto. “Sorry, Sir,” she murmured. “But I’ve been asked to give you this.”

She handed Ianto a brown manila envelope before practically running out of the office. Ianto smiled, knowing what was in the envelope and eagerly pulled it open, reverently taking the picture out and looking down at it with a smile.

“Who’s that?” the model asked, nodding to the picture.

Ianto seriously considered not answering her, but then decided that the look on her face would be worth it. “My partner,” he replied simply, sliding the picture back in the envelope and placing it inside his laptop case to keep it flat. 

“Partner?” the model exclaimed, jumping back and staring at him in surprise.

Ianto nodded his head. “We’ve been together since we were at school,” he replied. “Fourteen years this year.” He zipped the laptop case up and slung the strap over his shoulder. “You can let yourself out,” he added, leaving the room and a stunned model in his wake.

~

When Ianto got home, he was surprised to hear laughter coming from the living room. He winced a little at the volume of the laughter, knowing instantly who it was coming from, before schooling his features to appear as though he didn’t mind the intrusion.

“Hey,” he greeted, stepping into the sitting room and placing his laptop on a nearby armchair. 

Jack looked up and grinned at his partner, “Hey,” he replied, not moving from his seat.

The American’s best friend, Jason, jumped to his feet the instant he saw Ianto and bounded across the room. “Honey,” he greeted, squeezing Ianto tighter than he would have ever thought possible, “you get hotter every time I see you!”

Ianto rolled his eyes and hugged Jason a little before stepping back. “And you get camper every time I see you,” he replied, a smile tugging gently at the corners of his mouth. “How’ve you been?” he asked, sliding down onto the couch next to Jack and greeting him with a soft kiss.

“Awww,” Jason cooed, placing a hand over his heart and sighing happily. “You two are so cute!”

Jack rolled his eyes. “You were my best man at the wedding, Jace. You’ve seen us kiss before.”

Jason stuck his tongue out and pulled on his coat. “Can’t blame a guy for wanting more when there’s a free show. I’m going to go now anyway,” he added, zipping the jacket up even though it was sweltering outside. “I start work in a bit,” he sighed and crossed the room, bending down and kissing Jack softly. “I’ll talk to you later, babe,” he whispered, running a hand over Jack’s head affectionately.

He placed a kiss on Ianto’s cheek. “Bye gorgeous,” he whispered, standing upright once more. He looked at the pair of them and winked before letting himself out.

Ianto chuckled and shook his head. “You know, if I didn’t know that’s just how you two are, I would be really worried seeing him kiss you like that,” he commented.

Jack laughed and turned to face Ianto. “Jace? He’s not my type,” he replied, leaning closer to his partner.

“What’s your type?” Ianto asked, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile.

The American rolled his eyes and kissed Ianto softly. “I married you, didn’t I? I thought it was pretty obvious what my type was.”

Ianto chuckled and kissed Jack for a moment, before pulling back and getting to his feet. “I have something for you,” he told the other man, moving over to where he had left his computer.

“You do?” Jack frowned, leaning back on the couch and looking at Ianto in confusion. “I thought you were working all day.”

“I was,” Ianto agreed, pulling the envelope out. “Don’t even get me started about work.”

Jack frowned deeply. “What happened?” he asked in concern, running his fingers through the hair at the back of Ianto’s head when the photographer sat back down. 

“The model was flirting with me,” Ianto replied with a scowl. 

“Male or female?”

“Female.” Jack burst out laughing and Ianto glared at him. “It’s not funny.”

Jack nodded his head. “Yes, it is,” he argued. “A female model flirting with one of Cardiff’s most openly gay photographers? That’s funny!”

Ianto tried to not smile with his partner, but as always Jack’s laugh was contagious and he couldn’t help but chuckle as well. “I suppose,” he muttered.

“What did you tell her?”

“Nothing,” Ianto replied. “I didn’t get chance before this came.” He opened the envelope and pulled the picture out. “But I did tell her this was my partner,” he added, smiling at Jack.

He placed the picture in the other man’s hands, watching Jack’s face eagerly for his reaction as he looked at the image before him.

“Oh, wow, Ianto,” Jack breathed, running his fingers over the page.

“What do you think?” Ianto asked, wringing his hands in front of him nervously; Jack was the only person whose opinion mattered to the photographer.

“I love it,” Jack whispered, turning his head and looking up at him. “I look gorgeous,” he added with a smirk.

Ianto rolled his eyes and leant closer, pressing his lips to Jack’s. “I don’t get why you claim to be camera shy,” he muttered against his lover’s mouth. “You’re bloody gorgeous.”

An uncharacteristic blush rose on Jack’s cheeks and Ianto smiled affectionately, knowing he was the only person in the whole world who could embarrass the other man. “Can I frame it?” Ianto asked, knowing that Jack didn’t like pictures of himself on display.

Jack nodded his head immediately, not even hesitating for a second. “Of course,” he said, reverently settling the picture to the side so he didn’t ruin it, before moving to straddle his partner’s lap. 

“Don’t you have a book to finish?” Ianto asked, placing his hands on Jack’s hips and holding him in place even as he spoke.

The author shrugged his shoulders. “It can wait,” he replied, ducking his head and kissing him softly. “The computer will still be there in a few hours.”

The End


End file.
